Wycieczka w Góry Skaliste
Ameryka Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 12 McKey sama zajmuje się wszystkim McKey: Mam tutaj po odejściu Chrisa mały galimatias. Nie wiem w co mam wsadzić ręce. przed McKey stoi wiadro z wrzątkiem McKey: Ale nie aż tak dosłownie! Dobrze. Ostatnio w Ameryce Totalnej. Wystarczyło by powiedzieć, że Chris zwariował i to by wystarczyło, ale nie za to mi płacą. Zatem odwiedziliśmy Michigan oraz dzięki Chrisowi Wisconsin. Oczywiście, żeby było mało problemów Chris ukradł wygraną. I jak to ja wymyśliłam to uczestnicy musieli je zdobyć. Fatima o dziwo wzięła się w garść i po raz pierwszy postarała się w czasie zadania. Serio? Fatima się postarała. Sama nie wierzę w to co mówię... Kimberly i Yoanna zawarły sojusz w zamian za pomoc Kimberly w zadaniu. W tym czasie również Tyson i Rasel zawarli sojusz jednak po wyrzuceniu Tysona z samochodu sojusz raczej się skończył. Kimberly próbowała zabić Chrisa płonącymi skarpetkami. Cóż. Nie udało jej się. Gdy spadały zostały złapane, przez statek kosmiczny. Ta dziewczyna na serio umie coś zrobić jak się postara. Na koniec to Gil odebrał Chrisowi pieniądze, a Fatima z Raselem, Yoanną i Kimberly na pokładzie rozbiła się na nim. Czym wszyscy oprócz Tysona zapewnili sobie zwycięstwo w zadaniu. Cóż. Droga Tysona w tym programie już się zakończyła. Teraz walczy ze sobą pięć osób. Kto wygra kolejne zadanie? A kto nie poradzi sobie z presją? Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Ameryki Totalnej Porażki! McKey wkłada ręce do czegoś śmierdzącego Muzyka i pomysł na opening - Mirai Nikki Opening 2 Dead End Wszystko jest szare. Cały film utrzymany jest w szaro, czerwonej scenerii. Wszyscy uczestnicy stoją w kółku, kamera obraca się pokazując twarz każdego uczestnika. Kamera wchodzi do autobusu, gdzie Zach siedzi sam i pali papierosa. Kolejno kamera jest w Nowym Jorku gdzie Allice i Peter bawią się w metrze, po chwili z boku wybucha bomba. Kamera w Alasce. Na szczycie góry, siedzi samotnie Selisha, ćwicząc z kataną. Kimberly w Las Vegas gra w pokera, kamera pokazuje pięć Asów w jej dłoniach. Asy wypadają z jej dłoni, nagle witać stojącą przed lustrem bladą Fer, która przykłada sobie nóż do gardła. Dalej w Kalifornii na czarnej od ropy plaży stoi Gil, samotnie rozwiewając jego włosy. W Waszyngtonie, Fatima samotnie protestuje przeciw wojną na świecie. Rasel sam w Motelu liczy ukradzione pieniądze, po czym wpada przebrana za policjantkę Yoanna i strzela w stronę Rasela. W następnym pokoju widać wstrzykującego coś sobie Henry'ego, po chwili też zostaje zastrzelony przez Yoanne. Aoife rzuca się w opuszczonym szpitalu psychiatrycznym, po czym zasypia, z jej ust widać wypływającą krew. Nad Ameryką pojawiają się ogromne ręce, które zgniatają, a następnie wyrzucają papier do kosza na śmieci. Zbliżenie na bladą twarz Ariana, który to obserwuje. Na końcu widać w opasce na oku Tysona decydującego jak pokierować wojsko. Po tej scenie dwie czarne postacie walczą o kasetkę z pieniędzmi, która się otwiera i formuję napis Ameryka Totalnej Porażki. Część Wypoczynkowa 120px wszyscy nieco poobijani po ostatnich wydarzeniach leżą gdzie popadnie. Jedynie Fatima siedzi dzielnie i piłuje paznokcie Kimberly: Ciebie serio nic nie boli? Fatima: Nie. Kimberly: Jak to jest niby możliwe. Fatima: Halo. Jestem największą gwiazdą tego show. Mi nic nie ma prawa się stać. Kimberly: Serio? Kimberly wyobraża sobie Fatimę, na którą spada wielki betonowy kloc (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Taaak. Wiem, że powinnam teraz zawierać tajne układy by nie dać się wywalić Raselowi, albo Yoannie. Bądźmy szczerzy. Gil i Fatima nie są dla mnie żadnym zagrożeniem. Mam to gdzieś, że zawarłam sojusz z Yoanną. Fatima: Ciekawe co stało się z Chrisem. Rasel: Pewnie jest w szpitalu. Gil: I dobrze. Był denerwujący. Yoanna: Co nie? Teraz tu jest tak cicho i spokojnie. Kimberly: Taaak.. spogląda na Gila i na Fatimę (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: O mój boże! Jestem w finałowej piątce. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Mieszkanie tutaj i życie z przyjaciółmi wiele mnie nauczyło... głównie tego, że Betty w przyszłości nie da się zdradzić... Gil: Ahh... jak pięknie jest tutaj być. wszyscy patrzą się na Gil'a jak na idiotę Gil: Co. Powiedziałem coś nie tak? Rasel: Powiedziałeś, że fajnie tutaj mieszkać... Fatima: Tak. Przez te 12 odcinków zrozumiałam, że kilka osób umie naprawdę zniszczyć autobus! pilnik Fatimy wypada przez okno i przebija oponę Fatima: Ups... Yoanna: McKey będzie zła. McKey wychodzi z pompką na zewnątrz McKey: Oj będzie! Zobaczycie... (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Ach. I znowu coś popsuliśmy. Ten autobus pójdzie na złom po tym programie. To już powoli jest grat... Montana, Stacja Benzynowa 120px McKey pompuje koło, gdy wszyscy wylegują się na w miarę świeżym powietrzu Fatima: Nareszcie spokój... Gil: Bez zadań jest tak przyjemnie... (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Tak mogłabym żyć cały czas. Kocham nic nie robić i nie przeszkadza mi to. Ehh. Oby było więcej takich odcinków. Gil: Jak myślisz kto wyleci jako kolejny? Fatima: Stawiam na Kimberly. Jest za natrętna. Gil: Ja natomiast sam jeszcze nie wiem. Zobaczymy.. Fatima: Na razie leniuchujmy! Gil: Dokładnie. tymczasem McKey wściekła podchodzi do uczestników McKey: Hej! Nie płacą nam za lenistwo! Rasel: Serio? A co ty robisz na co dzień... wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać McKey: Koniec! Mam tego serdecznie dosyć. Yoanna: McKey... uspokój się. McKey: Kara musi być! McKey wyrzuca kluczyki do krzaków, które zostają porwane przez wiewiórkę McKey: Widzicie te kluczę? Macie je znaleźć inaczej nie dostaniecie się do autobusu. Już! Montana, Las 120px uczestnicy podzielili się na dwie grupki. W jednej byli Yoanna, Kimberly i Rasel. W drugiej zaś Gil i Fatima u Gil'a i Fatimy Fatima: Jak mi się nie chcę szukać tych kluczy... Gil: Mnie też. Nie wiem co ją tak zdenerwowało. Fatima: Myślę identycznie. To jakaś paranoja. wiewiórka z kluczykami od autobusu przebiega koło Fatimy i Gila, jednak zajęci rozmową nie zauważają jej Gil: Myślę, że ona ma coś nie tak z głową. Fatima: Też tak myślę, a poza tym wydaje mi się, że ona ma romans z Chrisem. Gil: Serio?! Nie wierzę! Fatima: Uwierz! wiewiórka wchodzi na Fatimę, jednak przerażona zrzuca ją z urwiska. Wiewiórka zostaje zjedzona przez orła, a następnie kluczę wypluwa w swoim gnieździe na najwyższym drzewie w lesie Gil: Nie wierzę! Fatima: Ja też! Kto ubrałby takie buty!!! tymczasem u Kimberly, Yoanny i Rasel'a Yoanna: Tak właściwie... to czemu Rasel poszedł z nami? Kimberly: Ehh... a chciałabyś go rzucić na pastwę Gil'a i Fatimy? Yoanna: No nie... to za ostra kara... (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Nie zazdroszczę nikomu, kto musi przebywać w towarzystwie tej dwójki. Tak. Kiedyś byłam zakochana w Gil'u, ale to uczucie okazało się zupełnie puste... Rasel wraca do dziewczyn Yoanna: O wróciłeś! Rasel: Tak. Wiecie, w krzakach nie było klucza... Kimberly: Pewnie... Kimberly w chwili nieuwagi spada z urwiska i wpada do gniazda orła Yoanna: Kimberly?! Nic ci nie jest? Rasel: Żyjesz? Kimberly: Tak. Dobrze, że to tutaj było... coś mi przeszkadza... Kimberly wyjmuje klucz z pod siebie Kimberly: Mam klucz! Rasel: Ona serio ma klucz?! (pokój zwierzeń)Rasel: To oczywiste, że Kimberly miała tylko głupie szczęście... cud i tyle. Kimberly: Jak teraz stąd zejść? gniazdo nie wytrzymało ciężaru Kimberly. Kimberly i klucz zaczynają spadać w kierunku ziemi. Na szczęście Kimberly bezpiecznie wylądowała na wielkim rozłożystym drzewie Kimberly: Jak ja nienawidzę tego programu... Kimberly traci przytomność. Chwilę później klucz wypada jej z ręki, na drogę, po której akurat idą Fatima i Gil Fatima: No mówię ci! Paski to przeżytek! Teraz skóra znowu jest w modzie! Gil: No ja nie wierzę! Gil i Fatima patrzą w górę na drzewo na Kimberly Fatima: Fuj! Jaka brzydka małpa. Gil: Co nie? Rzygać się chcę. Kimberly oprzytomniała Fatima: Wiem! Może to to brakujące ogniwo! Gil: Nawet pasuje! Szczególnie ta tusza i unibrew! Kimberly: Ja wcale nie mam unibrwi!!! Fatima: Patrz! To mówi! Gil: Złapmy ją! Będziemy bogaci! Fatima znalazła w krzakach strzelbę na naboje usypiające. Po chwili zaczeła z niego strzelać do Kimberly Kimberly: No... to już po mnie. (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Czy ja serio wyglądam na brakujące ogniwo? I czy ja według was mam unibrew?! Kimberly zaczęła uciekać przed Fatimą i Gil'em, gdy naglę w miejsce, gdzie spadła Kimberly przyszli Yoanna i Rasel Yoanna: Czy Kim czasami tutaj nie spadła? Rasel: Też mi się tak wydaje, nawet połamane gałęzie na to wskazują. Yoanna: Widzisz? Wyjdziemy teraz na czubków... Rasel: Taak. Rasel ze smutku spuszcza głowę na dół, gdy znajduję klucz w trawie Rasel: Nie wierzę! Patrz co znalazłem! Yoanna: Czy to znowu jest klucz? Rasel: To co. Idziemy do autobusu? Yoanna: Skądże! Idziemy szukać Kim! Wtedy odpadnie Gil albo Fatima. Rasel: Bądźmy szczerzy. Oni nie są dla nas żadnym wyzwaniem? A Kimberly? Może nam pokrzyżować plany. Yoanna: No w sumie masz trochę racji... Rasel: To jak? Biegniemy do autobusu? Yoanna: A co tam! Raz się żyje. Rasel i Yoanna pobiegli w stronę autobusu, tymczasem u Kimberly która ucieka przed Fatimą i Gil'em Kimberly: Czy wy serio poszaleliście? Jestem Kimberly! Fatima: O! Nie mydl nam oczy! Kimberly jest dużo brzydsza. Kimberly:'''Serio?! Myślałaś o okularach? '''Fatima: Nie, ale... Fatima wpada w drzewo Fatima: Hej! Uważaj jak chodzisz! Gil: Fatimo... to drzewo. Fatima: To w takim razie spróchniej. Kimberly: Ehh... Fatima? Założyłaś dzisiaj kontakty? Fatima: Nie. Przez McKey, która zerwała nas na zadanie. Gil: To ty się męczysz od rana? Fatima: Mam zapasowe okulary, ale wyglądają koszmarnie, więc wyrzuciłam je w przepaść. Kimberly: Dlaczego to mnie nie dziwi? Fatima: Jak twoje rzeczy. Były strasznie nie z tej epoki... Kimberly: Co?! Jak je rozpoznałaś skoro ich nie widzisz? Fatima: Nie potrzeba okularów, by rozróżnić bezguście... Kimberly uderzyła się w głowę, po czym razem z Gil'em i Fatimą zaczęli się toczyć w kierunku autobusu. Stali już przy nim Yoanna i Rasel z kluczem Kimberly: Co?! Jak mogliście mnie zostawić? Yoanna: Sorka. Rasel: To co wygraliśmy zadanie. McKey: No przynieśliście klucz... Yoanna: Juhu! Nie odpadnę. (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Świetnie... Yoanna mnie zdradziła... Co mam teraz zrobić? To jasne, że zagłosują na mnie! Ehh jedyna rzecz jaka mi została to chyba eliminacja... Część Kuchenna 120px Yoanna szybko zabiera kawę by nie natknąć się przypadkiem na Kimberly niestety nie udało jej się Yoanna: O. Kimberly. Nie spodziewałam się ciebie tutaj... Kimberly: Widzę, że zaprzyjaźniłaś się z Rasel'em. Yoanna: No... tak. Kimberly: To jak? Będziecie dobrymi przyjaciółmi? Yoanna: Myślę, że tak.. Kimberly: Szkoda tylko, że zniszczyłaś nasz sojusz. Yoanna: Ja. Wcale tego nie chciałam... Kimberly: To dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Yoanna: Nie chciałam odpaść... Kimberly: Dzięki... teraz jestem pewna, że to ja wylecę. Yoanna: Przepraszam. Yoanna uciekła z płaczem. Po chwili do Kimberly podchodzi Rasel Rasel: Uwierz mi. To nic osobistego. Po prostu jesteś za dobra. Kimberly: A to jednak ty... Rasel: A co. Spodziewałaś się, że Yoanna sama cię zdradziła? Kimberly: Nie. Wiedziałam, że coś tutaj śmierdziało, a to byłeś ty. Rasel: Nie przejmuj się. To tylko gra. (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Oficjalnie Rasel już nie żyje! Jak zostanę w grze po tym odcinku to on pożegna się z programem! Jak ja go nienawidzę. Po co on w ogóle wrócił do gry? (pokój zwierzeń)Rasel: W tym odcinku odpadnie Kimberly. W następnym odcinku wywalę Fatimę, potem odpadnie Yoanna, a w finale ja zmierzę się z Gilem. To takie proste! Już nawet czuje smak wygranej... Część Wypoczynkowa 120px Fatima i Gil obserwują uciekającą z płaczem Yoanne Fatima: Ciekawe co się jej stało? Gil: Interesuje cię to? Po chwili ciszy Gil i Fatima zaczynają się śmiać Fatima: Oczywiście że nie? Ona? W życiu. Tylko ja tutaj jestem ważna. Gil: I ja! Fatima: Ty mniej. Ja jestem tutaj królową. Gil: Ehh... Ceremonia 120px McKey przychodzi z dolarami na ceremonie Gil: Czekaj. Skoro ty tutaj jesteś to kto... McKey: Prowadzi autobus? Kamerzysta. Kimberly: Te cięcia budżetowe... McKey: Piękne. Co nie? Yoanna: Nie za bardzo. McKey: Mam dla was 5 dolarów... Kimberly: Pięć? Jak to. McKey: Cóż. Myślałam nad tym trochę i zrozumiałam, że dzisiaj nie powinno być eliminacji. Chociaż nawet nie było prawdziwego zadania. Więc gratuluje. Wasza piątka dalej pozostaje w programie. Yoanna: Mam przerąbane. Kimberly: O tak Yoanno. I Rasel też nie martw się. Rasel: Spokojnie. Dalej mamy nasze dwa głosy... Rasel i Yoanna odchodzą McKey: I tak w programie dalej walczy piętka. Czy Rasel i Yoanna wyrzucą Kimberly, a może to Gil i Fatima czymś nas zaskoczą? Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Ameryki Totalnej Porażki! Muzyka i pomysł na ending - Mirai Nikki Ending 1 Wszystko jest w szaro-czerwonej scenerii. Stoją czarne postacie, dokładniej uczestnicy. Gdy nagle znika wyeliminowana osoba. Rozpływa się. McKey stoi i walczy z Chrisem o to kto tutaj rządzi, wiatr rozwiewa włosy McKey po wygranej z Chrisem. Rasel kradnie pieniądze z banku, gdy biegnie do motelu rozpływa się w powietrzu. Aoife podkłada ładunki wybuchowe w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Gdy na liczniku widać 0:00, Aoife rozpływa się w powietrzu. Kimberly zabiera karty, ze stołu, uśmiecha się chytrze, po wyłożeniu kart znika. Fer czekając na autobus widzi Gil'a, który flirtuje z każdą dziewczyną, gdy widzi Fer znika, po chwili Fer wchodzi do autobusu i znika. Yoanna ogląda ubrania w sklepie, widząc cieszących się życiem Allice i Petera, znika, gdy Allice i Peter bawią się oni również znikają. Fatima oglądając telewizje, piszę SMS'a. Gdy wysyła wiadomość o treści "Kocham cię" znika. Następnie Arian odbiera SMS'a od Fatimy, uśmiecha się i również znika. Telefon spada na ziemie i zamienia się w motyla. Henry łapie danego motyla, po czym go miażdży, wyrzuca go i odchodząc znika. Selisha próbuje sobie wbić katanę w gardło, gdy łzy zaczynają lecieć jej z oczu ona również znika. Katana upada na ziemie. Podnosi ją Tyson, który próbuje zabić Zacha. W czasie walki Tyson znika, gdy Zach zapala papierosa on również znika. Po tym widać spadającą łzę i czarną postać z kasetką z pieniędzmi. Postać ucieka. Wszystko robi się czarne. Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Ameryki Totalnej Porażki